Tenten's Hair
by roxan1930
Summary: During a break from their training team Gai talks a little untill the subject of Tenten's hair come up. The boys of the team WILL find out what her looks like when it is down!


**Discliamer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Tenten's Hair**

It was a beautifull day in the village hidden in the leaves.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, children were playing and everything was so peacefull it deserved a prize.

**CRASH!**

"**YOSH!"**

At least… It would have been so peacefull that it deserved a prize if team Gai wouldn't train so loudly that they were still heard in the village even though their training ground was the farthest away from the village of all the training grounds.

"Well done, my youthfull students!" Gai screamed after tey had destroyed a army of training dumies.

"Sensei, can we take a break?" Tenten asked as she panted and leened with her hands on her knees.

"But we only been training for one hour!" Lee complained.

"Actually we have already been training for five hours as it's now ten o'clock." Neji corrected looking onto his watch.

Yup, team Gai everyday started their training at five o'clock in the morning.

"But I'm not tired yet!" Lee whined.

"Lee, you may think that you still have enough energy but if you are not carefull you will overdo it!" Gai yelled giving his little clone a thumps up.

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And Gai and Lee did… You guessed it… they did a dramatic hug while standing on a cliff by the ocean with water splashing up the cliff while the sun went down and lame music played in the background.

"I swear those two are going to make me completely broke." Tenten mumbled as she paid the people from the decor and Neji stayed quiet while paying the musicians.

"Now, my students, let's sit down and rest while we talk about something youthfull!" Gai screamed as they sat in small circle.

"What are we going to talk about, sentei?" Lee asked as he looked up to his idol.

"Excelent question, Lee! Why don't you tell me what you all did yesterday after training ended?" Gai answerred.

"I'll tell! I'll tell! Me and Tenten had dinner at Neji's house yesterday and after that Neji went to meditate, Tenten went to hang out with Hinata and I played hide and seek with Hanabi, she is Hinata's cute little sister!" Lee yelled hyperly.

"How youthfull of you three to do that!" Gai screamed giving another thumps up and a grint hat flashed so brightly that even Lee had to cover his eyes so he wouldn't go blind.

"Well, it was fun to hang out with Hinata. She's so sweet and she brushed my hair." Tenten said but her happy expression turned into a confused one when her teacher and team-mates froze.

"Guys? What's wrong?" she asked blinking her brown eyes.

"Did you just say that my cousin did your hair?" Neji asked being the first tos peak up.

"Yeah, why?" Tenten asked still not getting what was wrong.

"Tenten, I think what Neji means is that Hinata got to see you with your hair down while they're normally in those buns of your's." Gai explained.

Now Tenten understood what was going on and she smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah… I just keep my hair like this to keep it out of my face." she said.

"What does your hair look like when it's down? Is it so long it comes all the way to the ground? Is it really plushie? Is it spunky? Does your hair look exactly the same but without the buns?" Lee asked leaning closer with every guess.

"Lee, stop it! i need personal space!" Tenten yelled pushing him away from her.

"Lee, her hair is probably just simple and straight." Neji said in a as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"There is only one way to know fors ure! Tenten, let your hair down!" Lee yelled pointing at her.

"What? No! I'm not letting my hair down!" Tenten yelled placing her hands protectivly on herbuns.

"Tenten, as strange as it sounds, I agree with Lee and think you should let your hair down." Neji said and everyone stared for a moment at him in suprise before going back to normall.

"Forget it!" Tenten yelled getting up and storming away.

"Hey!" Lee and Neji yelled as they chased after her.

Gai smiled as he watched in amusement how his students run around the training grounds.

Suddenly both boys had the same idea as they both grabbed a kunai and threw at their female friend and just as they wanted the kunais cut the hairbands in her hair and her brown locks fell down.

All three kids stopped running and the wind seemed to stop blowing.

Tenten's hair was so long that it came all the way to her waist and it wasn't simply straight but it was waving.

Lee and Neji stared at Tenten, blinked, looked at eachother, blinked, looked back at tenten and flew back with huge nosebleeds while screaming loudly.

Even Gai had to admit that his female student looked really good with her hair down.

Tenten on the other hand wasn't ahppy as she was shaking with fury.

"Those were my favorite hairbands." she growled taking out some kunai and shuriken.

"Uhm… Tenten?" Gai asked nervously when he saw her startin to walk to the boys who were still a little recovering.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" she screamed at the mand then started attacking them in many disturbing very ways.

When she was done she run home while holding her hair up in their usual buns with her hands and Gai had to carry the boys to the hospital.

**The End**

**Helloooooo! Please R&R and ben ice and read my other stories! Byeeeeee!**


End file.
